Confessions of An Ice Queen
by Something.more.then.Personal
Summary: Sharpay Evans has never had any real friends, when she sees the friendship that the East High wildcats share she decides she wants in no matter the cost! Troypay
1. Jealousy & Loneliness

INT. EAST HIGH CLASSROOM – DAY

A class full of kids sit waiting patiently for the bell to go so they can leave school, SHARPAY EVANS, 17, sits in front of her twin brother RYAN EVANS, 17, twirling her long blonde hair between her middle and index finger, She smiles pretending to listen to what their teacher is saying, Sharpay sighs as she looks to her left at the young man in the front row, TROY BOLTON, 18, yawns desperately trying to keep his head up and his eyes open as the teacher refuses to relent on her non stop rabble about her childhood days, Troy turns his attention to the back of the room where his close friend GABRIELLA MONTEZ, 17, smiles back at him.

"Hey Man what are we doing after school"

CHAD DANFORTH, 18, Troy's best friend since childhood says leaning forward awakening Troy from his near sleep state, Troy shook his head attempting to wake himself up as the teacher continued to droll on about subjects that would put an Insomniac to sleep, TAYLOR MCKESSIE, 18, looked down at her wrist watch waiting patiently for 3:30.

"I gotta get some food"

Chad said softly to Troy hoping that he would not catch the attention of the teacher who seemed totally oblivious to the fact that not only was no one listening but most people had dozed off or were just about to, Troy opened his mouth to reply but before he had the chance to put any sentence together a loud buzzing sound echoed through the school signalling the end of the school day.

**Troy-**

**Another day down **

**A new one to be found**

**Things are looking up**

**No longer stuck in this rut**

**Gonna do my way **

**From here on out**

**Gabriella-**

**Im ready for the good times**

**Ready for some fun**

**Now that school is at an end**

**Can't help but wonder what's in store**

**Can't wait to see what's around the bend**

**Taylor-**

**Time for fun**

**Shout it out**

**Were number one**

**Be proud of it**

**All-**

**Never look back on what's just happened**

**Keep looking forward **

**Til the days end**

**And even then **

**We will stay positive**

**Cause we have it all**

**When were together**

**We have everything we need**

**For a good time…**

**Sharpay-**

**Time for fun**

**Credit cards**

**Shopping sprees**

**Brand new purses **

**All for me**

**Ryan-**

**A time for fun**

**Time to chill**

**And relax in the sun**

**Do what I will**

**Enjoy this life**

**Cause there's only one**

**Taylor-**

**Time for fun**

**Shout it out**

**Were number one**

**Be proud of it**

**All-**

**Never look back on what's just happened**

**Keep looking forward **

**Til the days end**

**And even then **

**We will stay positive**

**Cause we have it all**

**When were together**

**We have everything we need**

**For a good time…**

CUT TO

INT. EAST HALL HALLWAY - DAY

All the Kids pilled out of their classrooms into the hallway Troy left with Gabriella, Taylor & Chad they all headed towards the exit as Sharpay stood and watched on as they all laughed and enjoyed themselves.

"Something wrong?"

Her brother Ryan asked as he emerged from the classroom with KELSI NEILSON, 17, by his side.

"No Nothing what would be wrong"

Was Sharpays defensive response as she tried to hide the loneliness that she felt as she watched everyone else with their friends and she was stuck with her brother.

"Sharpay here is the arrangement you wanted from me"

Kelsi said handing Sharpay a folder containing an arrangement for a song which Kelsi had written, the song had originally been intended for Kelsi's close friend Gabriella but Sharpay using her powers as the Co-head of the Drama club ordered Kelsi to transfer it into her Key and give it to her to perform at the annual East High winter musical.

"You see that wasn't so hard was it? Shall we go practice then"

Sharpay said as she began to walk towards the East high Music room.

"Actually, I can't"

Kelsi replied Nervously as Sharpay turned to the smaller girl and glared down at her.

"Excuse you?"

She said as Kelsi began to sweat under Sharpays gaze.

"It just I have somewhere to be"

"And where might that be?"

"Troy and.."

Kelsi had begun to explain to Sharpay where she was headed but as soon as Sharpay had heards Troy's name she knew it Kelsi had been invited along with the others the others who Sharpay had wished would invite her.

"Well fine whatever just go"

Sharpay said as she turned away from Kelsi and stormed off down the hallway.

"Come on Ryan!"

She commanded grabbing hold of her twins hand, Sharpay found herself unable to move her brother she turned to see Ryan who was standing in the same spot beside Kelsi.

"Actually sis I was kinda invited as well"

Sharpay at that moment felt an inch tall it seemed she was the only one excluded, She looked over at her brother and felt a rage inside of her like she had never felt before she clenched her fist and was ready to throw her body weight into the two people in front of her but instead she sighed and turned away believing it to be the only reasonable thing she could do.

"Fine then just go"

She said as Ryan and Kelsi slowly and cautiously left Sharpay alone in the hallway.

**Sharpay-**

**This is not how it was meant to be**

**They are all off having fun**

**But what about me?**

**Everything im feeling inside**

**Lonely and lost **

**I just want to hide**

**I want to get off this rollercoaster ride**

**Maybe ill try**

**Another day**

**Maybe ill find**

**Another way**

**Maybe they'll see**

**That I can be real**

**And accept**

**The way that I feel**

**Someday they will understand**

**That I am who I am**

**I hope that they learn to see**

**That I am who I am**

**Everyday I try to be**

**Be what I just can't be**

**But I cannot be**

**What they need**

**What they want to see**

**What im not…**

**Suddenly I want to cry**

**Fall to my knees and let it all out**

**My tears hey will fall on their own**

**This is a side im yet to show**

**Nothing I do **

**Can change this now**

**I want them all to see**

**All that I am**

**I need them to feel it through**

**Think it to**

**Cause**

**I am who I am**

**Im just trying to fit in**

**I cant seem to get it right**

**Ill try just once**

**One more time**

**This time I know ill get it right**

**Maybe ill try**

**Another day**

**Maybe ill find**

**Another way**

**Maybe they'll see**

**That I can be real**

**And accept**

**The way that I feel**

**Someday they will understand**

**That I am who I am**

**I hope that they learn to see**

**That I am who I am**

Sharpay entered the Girls Bathroom and looked at her reflection as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

FADE OUT


	2. Secret & Revelations

EXT. EAST HIGH – DAY

Chad and Taylor had been going out off and on for sometime now and today they were having yet another fight.

"Im sick of this Chad"

"I know im sorry"

"Why is it so wrong that I want to take this to the next level?"

"Im sorry Taylor im not ready for that"

"When will you be ready?"

"I don't know I can't"

"Its fine Chad you don't have to pretend"

"Pretend what?"

"Chad we were together for to long for me not to notice certain things"

Taylor said as Chad kept his expressionless face pretending he had no idea to what she was talking about, Taylor became frustrated that even after everything they had been through all the things she had shared with Chad he still refused to share this his biggest secret with her she had come to realise sometime ago but had tried to convince herself it was in her head but these days it was becoming more and more obvious to her.

"Look if you can't trust me enough with this then just forget us"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Chad replied as he saw the hurt in Taylor's face he had to bite down on his lip, he wanted more then anything to let her know to let someone know but he couldn't there was no way he could ever let anyone know.

"Fine then goodbye Chad"

**Taylor-**

**I waited for your call**

**It never arrived at all**

**Left me on the line**

**Cause you didn't have the time**

**Busy spinning lies**

**Now boy don't you cry**

**Im moving on today **

**I know you'll do the same**

**Said that i could trust in you**

**What a shame**

**Said that you'd be truth**

**Just a game**

**Nothing left to say now**

**Nothing left to do**

**All that you need to know**

**Is im over you?**

**I don't care what you're saying **

**Never cared what you were doing**

**Boy i think you should keep moving **

**Cause im over us**

**All the times you were creeping**

**Never thought i knew**

**Boy you should wake up then**

**I aint blind**

**I saw all the clues**

**You left behind**

**Boy i hope you this **

**Cause im over you**

**I can't believe i was so blind**

**Can't believe i never saw**

**What was in front of my face? **

**The entire time**

**How could you **

**Try and hide this**

**Why was it so hard to see?**

**All the lies you told me**

**Not anymore**

**Cause now i see**

**And baby boy**

**Im over it**

**Im over it**

**Im done digging in the past **

**Things like this **

**Were never meant to last**

**You got what you wanted and now i see**

**That for you boy**

**It wasn't me**

**I don't care what you're saying**

**I don't care what you're doing**

**All i know is im leaving**

**Im over this**

**Im over all the lies boy**

**Im over all your games**

**Im tired of all the heart ache**

**Not gonna sit around and**

**Wait for you no more**

**Im finally moving on boy**

**Im over it**

**Im over it**

**Im ... over it**

As Taylor walked away she took one last look back at Chad before she walked over to Gabriella, Troy, Kelsi & Ryan as they all got into the car together, Chad then saw his ride emerge from the school ZEKE BAYLOR, 18, and JASON CROSS, 18, came down the stairs and walked towards Chad.

"You ready to hit the beach?"

Jason called as he and Zeke walked past Chad who also started walking with them towards Zeke's car.

"Yeah I guess"

Was Chad's half hearted response.

"C'mon Danforth how about a little excitement"

Zeke said as he threw open the door to his car and hoped inside as Chad climbed into the Passenger side with Jason in the backseat.

"Lets do this"

Chad replied forcing a smile and faking excitement.

"That's more like it"

Zeke hollered as he threw the vehicle into reverse and reversed out of the car park the headed off in the direction that Troy and the others had headed, As he looked out the window Chad felt his phone vibrating followed by his message tone, he dug into his right pocket and took out his cell phone which read "one new message", he opened the message which was from Taylor and read "look I know ok and you need to know that you can talk to me and trust me we may not have worked out but ill always love you Chad" he smiled to himself.

"C'mon Zeke put the petal to the metal"

Chad called this time his excitement was real.

FADE OUT

CUT TO

INT. EAST HIGH CLASSROOM – DAY

Sharpay sat in front of the grand piano in the East High Music room as she opened the folder that Kelsi had given her earlier she took out the sheet music and placed it in front of her on the piano.

"Lets see if this is any good"

Sharpay said to no one in particular as she began to play the keys according to the sheet music.

**Sharpay-**

**I see there's something**

**in the way that you smile**

**i feel myself losing**

**to the look in your eyes**

**i fell your touch **

**and it sends me high**

**then suddenly this heaven**

**turns so dark**

**i know there's something**

**you not saying to me**

**i see it in you **

**as it was meant to be**

**you give me love**

**and that love **

**holds me up**

**then suddenly this heaven **

**turns so dark**

**listen to your heart**

**let it call out to you**

**listen to your heart**

**let your love come shining through**

**i don't know where it will take us**

**but i do know this**

**when you listen to your heart**

**there is no more dark**

**i wish i could tell you **

**the things that i hide**

**but they seem to be fine**

**kept down inside**

**you show me love **

**and ill open my heart**

**then suddenly**

**my hearts in the dark**

**listen to your heart**

**let it call out to you**

**listen to your heart**

**let your love come shining through**

**i don't know where it will take us**

**but i do know this**

**when you listen to your heart**

**there is no more dark**

**I know there's something **

**in the way that you smile**

**you held me close**

**as the world got dark**

**there's nothing else you could do**

**but together our love **

**brought back the light**

**listen to your heart**

**let it call out to you**

**i know there's something**

**in the way that you smile**

**we will fight back the dark**

**cause we both know it will be worth our while**

**so**

**listen to your heart**

**let it call out to you**

**listen to your heart**

**let your love come shining through**

**i don't know where it will take us**

**but i do know this**

**when you listen to your heart**

**there is no more dark**

"What the hell"

Sharpay said as she stood up and grabbed the sheet music.

"This is not my song!"

She cried as her voice echoed in the room, Sharpay threw the sheet music at the piano and Stormed out of the room.

"RYAN!"

She screamed down the hall as the fury suddenly disappeared from her face when she realized Ryan wasn't there no one was, she was alone, she thought about it why would Kelsi have given her a decoy song? Why wasn't she invited to where ever it was they were all going, Sharpay looked down the empty hallway.

"Hello?"

She called the only response she got was from her voice echoing in the hallway, Sharpay slowly walked down the hall she stopped at her pink locker and opened it removing her purse before shutting it and continuing down the hall on the way to the exit.

FADE OUT


	3. Heartache & Hurt

Once again the students sat in the classroom impatiently awaiting the final bell, Luckily today Ms. Darbus had rushed off for some unknown reason leaving the class by themselves the students all moved around the room so that they were seated with people they associate with, Notably Sharpay sat alone even her brother Ryan had been called over to sit with Troy Bolton and his friends was but not Sharpay she once again sat alone feeling lost and lonely.

"Who needs him"

Sharpay said as she looked over to see Her twin brother laughing with Chad Danforth a boy who one year ago would have been laughing at Ryan not with him.

"Why didn't they invite me"

She whispered looking out the window as the the bell rang Sharpay took no notice of it as she continued to stare outside by the time she realized what had happened she was alone in the classroom.

"He didn't even say goodbye"

She sighed as she gathered her books and headed into the hallway.

Sharpay-

**it takes apart of me**

**something i cant see**

**it makes me who i am**

**now im back at the start again**

**it takes control of me**

**its everything i see**

**i feel like i cant breathe**

**now its to late for me to leave**

**with all the words i say**

**they change day by day**

**how can i be this way**

**you will see**

**you will see**

**you will see**

**you will see**

**it takes apart of me**

**with every heartbeat**

**it takes control of me**

**with every heartbeat**

**its something i cant see**

**with every heartbeat**

**but its everything to me**

**its all ill ever be**

**although theres more to more**

**this is much as you will see**

**so accept it and let me be**

**cause i will fine**

**ill never look back**

**cause i aint got the time**

**i know who i am**

**and nothing can ever make me change**

**you will see**

**you will see**

**you will see**

**you will see**

**it takes apart of me**

**with every heartbeat**

**it takes control of me**

**with every heartbeat**

**its something i cant see**

**with every heartbeat**

**but its everything to me**

**cause**

**it'll be alright**

**it'll be okay**

**&**

**it'll be alright**

**it'll be okay**

**i wouldn't have it another way**

**cause**

**it'll be alright**

**it'll be okay**

**&**

**it'll be alright**

**it'll be okay**

**i wouldn't have it another way**

**with every**

**every heartbeat**

**with every **

**every heartbeat**

**with every**

**every heartbeat**

**it tears me up inside**

**but still i will not hide**

**i know its ok**

**i like the way i am**

Sharpay turned the corner as she saw her brother and his new friends standing a few feet away from her, Ryan turned and looked at her a smile found its way across her face –this is it he's going to invite me- she heard herself wishing as Ryan awkwardly adjusted his hat and ushered the gang outside the building throwing Sharpay an apologetic frown as he left.

"How could he do that"

She hissed as she slammed her books into her locker.

"He will pay for this"

She said seething as she walked from the building fuming.


End file.
